Pub Adventures
by MissAllieMae
Summary: What happens in Madame Rosmerta's pub? Written for the Happiest Moment challenge. R&R?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: This is James Potter's happiest moment.

Lily Evans: The most amazing witch, with the wonderful, green eyes that hypnotize me every time I see them. She's the smartest witch in our year, and a Gryffindor. She's flawless, having ditched Snivellus. Once she stopped talking to that greasy-haired git, she became a part of our group, having already been pretty good friends with Remus. She's amazing, because she puts up with Sirius and I, and even helps us with our homework! She's perfect.

The five of us (Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, Lily, and I) are sitting in the Three Broomsticks, at 12 am on a Wednesday night.

This weekend is a huge quidditch match, and I fully expect to win, hands down. We have to prep for the celebration. The good witches and wizards of Hogsmeade are so used to us, that they don't blink an eye when we turn up at random hours.

We are all enjoying this evening, laughing by the fire, as we warm up with a butterbeer on this cold, winter night, when Madame Rosmerta comes rushing up to us.

"Kids! You know that I don't mind having you here, but Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Slughorn are on their way for a drink. You have to hide."

"Bloody hell! We can't get caught," I say.

"Don't worry. I know exactly where you can hide," she replies, gesturing to us. We grab our stuff, and follow her.

"Three of you can stay here," she opens a closet that has a little room. Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail automatically go in, leaving me and Lily. I smile at the thought of the two of us hiding somewhere, together. She sighs, as she realizes she's going to be stuck with me.

"Come on, you two," Madame Rosmerta starts to walk, and we follow her to a smaller closet. I'm loving this situation.

"Be good," She says, as she leaves with a knowing smile.

I step into the closet, and smile at Lily. She hesitates, but she knows she doesn't have any other choice, so she follows me. I close the door, and it's pitch back.

We stand in awkward silence for a minute, before I get the nerve to actually say something to the girl of my dreams.

"Hey, Lils," I say cautiously.

"Yes, James," She says. She uses my first name, which means I haven't irritated her too much, yet.

"I was wondering if you, ya know, still hate me," I say, tentatively.

"I don't think I've hate you for a pretty long time, now," She replies, and I can't help but smile.

"Really? Does that mean I have a chance now?" I ask, excitedly.

She doesn't respond for a long time, which makes me nervous. It's really hot in this cramped, dark closet, and you could cut the tension with a butter knife.

"We will have to see, Mr. Potter," she says with a little laugh.

I can't really explain why, but I start to lean in, and all of a sudden, my lips are on hers, and she's not responding. But, after she gets over the shock that I am still feeling, she's kissing me with a lot more passion than I am.

When we finally separate, we are both gasping for air, and looking at each other, like we have no idea what just happened. And that's because we don't.

"Why?" Lily asks, after regaining oxygen.

"I have no idea," I respond, still very confused. "But, you obviously liked it," I add, regaining my normal attitude.

"Well, how could I not enjoy a kiss from the gorgeous James Potter?" She asks, laughing.

"So, does this mean that you actually like me?" I can not believe my luck, right now. It only took six and a half years to get the girl of my dreams, and I finally won!

"Well, James, I guess I do," she says, with some sort of emotion that I can't place. I'm not sure if it's happiness, or confusion, or what, but before I can say anything, I hear footsteps. We both go completely silent, and Lily grabs my hand, out of fear. It fits well within mine.

The door opens, and light floods into the closet. We look up, and see Madame Rosmerta looking at us, with a bemused expression. I can't figure out why, until I realize we are still holding hands. I quickly drop my hand.

Madame Rosemerta shakes her head, saying "I don't want to know. However, they left, and stopped in another store. You don't have much time, so don't dilly dally. I'll tell the others to meet you at the door."

"Thanks! I owe you one," I say.

"That you do, Mr. Potter. Good night," she says, leaving us to get the others.

"Lily, we will finish this conversation," I say.

She rolls her eyes, and says, "of course we do."

We meet Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail at the door, and I lead the way back to Hogwarts.

I can't help but smile, because I know I will never forget this night.

A/N: What do you guys think? Review, please!


End file.
